


The Eyes Have It

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: HG/GL drabble challenge. Theme of "all that glitters." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	The Eyes Have It

THE EYES HAVE IT

By: xffan_2000

Summary: HG/GL drabble challenge. Theme of "all that glitters."

++++++++++

Hawkgirl's mace flashed with electricity, the bright arcs reflecting off the lenses of her mask. She was on his team, but Lantern's heart pounded with fear.

+++++

John slid her mask off. Her green eyes glittered with apprehension. He moved forward and touched her lips. His restarted heart beat faster.

+++++

"I love you, John. I never lied about that." Restrained emotions shimmered in her eyes. Shayera flew away and his heart shattered.

+++++

"You _promised_!"

John looked to Shayera who shrugged.

"Okay," he relented. "We'll go flying."

Rex's green eyes sparkled with happiness when his dad picked him up. John's heart melted.

END


End file.
